The Cats group series: How it all began!
by The OCC
Summary: The start of a long series I hope to continue... Where Sarah, one of the main characters finds her true place in the group still more to be added!


Chapter 1  
  
The Meeting  
  
Sarah was a girl who lived in a large, white, house in a small district town. She had one younger sister and two parents. Sarah came back into the house to find a stranger conversing with her parents.  
  
'Sarah is very attached to us, do you think she will cope and if you do, you know... will you take care of her properly,' said mum.  
  
'Miss, I'm a Super Hero with a large amount of unnatural powers. Don't think I don't know how your daughter thinks and acts; speaking of your daughter she has returned,' said the stranger. Her mum gasped in shock of seeing Sarah, then got up and rushed to the bedroom, crying.  
  
'I'll be back in a minute,' said her father and rushed off.  
  
The stranger who had his back turned to her, suddenly dropped his head to her surprise and sighed deeply. As he turned towards her, she realised he was in tights and his face was covered in white and black paint which depicted a cat's features.  
  
'Look,' Sarah said, 'if you want ransom for me, well, you'll have to wait until I get my self out of my Cats craze and dance phase.' To Sarah's surprise he started to laugh.  
  
'You think I would hold you for ransom after discussing the matter with your parents, I like that,' he said, getting up out of the chair on which he was sitting. He wasn't very tall in fact the man was merely a few centimetres taller than Sarah was. He held out his hand.  
  
'I am Mistofolees,' he said. Sarah was unimpressed. 'I am afraid that I have to leave, your parents will explain everything. I hope that I haven't done too much damage... It was nice to talk to you' he paused fiddling with his fingers. 'Just between you and me, I don't think I ever want to go through this process again,' he sighed and said in a higher tone 'besides it's way to stressful for the parents therefore it's to stressful for me.' He backed away slowly and Sarah thought that there was a sudden rush of excitement in his eyes. 'I also must tell you that this cannot be our first meeting.'  
  
'What's that supposed to mean?'  
  
'After this you won't remember a single detail of our conversation or even this time slot.' He blew on his hands and a gold starry powder surrounded Sarah, her mind blanked...  
  
The next day Sarah went to school as normal. But Ben, her arch enemy and bully of the school was waiting for her. 'So, you're still doing dance.' He mocked. 'No, actually I'm not! I suck, and that's all I want to know and hear about it.' 'What was that?' Ben asked. 'I said: "I suck!" Ben had heard wrongly and was convinced that Sarah had said, "he sucked". 'You little liar' Ben yelled. He started to chase Sarah and she started to run. 'I didn't say any thing!' 'Don't lie bitch.' Ben chased Sarah at a high speed; Sarah saw a corner and turned it sharply. She was thrown at full speed into a teacher. It threw her onto the ground, her head started to bleed, and she was out cold. Ben, though, wasn't convinced that this was enough and he started to get into Sarah. Her body jolted slightly at every blow. A hand suddenly gripped tightly at the shoulder of Ben, it pulled him away. It was Mistofolees. 'What the hell do you think you're doing punk?' yelled Ben to Mistofolees. 'Stopping you from doing a terrible thing.' He said quietly and pushed him back against a wall. 'Come on punk! Show us what you got.' Mistofolees turned around. 'You wouldn't want me to, she wouldn't want me to.' Mistofolees jolted his head at the teacher behind him. 'Ah, excuse me, Mr Mistofolees?' said the teacher quietly 'I would want you to.' 'Okay then. I have your permission, Ben are you sure that you want me to show you "want I've got." 'Yes! Come here and show it to my face!' 'And what do you want me to do? Kill you, or just send you cold?' 'Just send me cold, if you can.' 'Fine then, no. I'll give you a sporting chance.' Ben swiped at Mistofolees, hard and fast. Mistofolees ducked then immediately retaliated. He quickly lifted his leg and it collided directly with Ben's head. It sent Ben back into the wall and he lay there, out cold. 'One good turn deserves another.' He said smiling slightly. Every one rushed up to him, they congratulated him, basically drooling on him and through it all he could only think of one thing, Sarah. "I wish I could have seen you again." Mistofolees said in his mind. He was actually here to take Sarah and had, in the mean time, saved the day once again. 'Okay you guys, that's enough, let me look at the patient.' He said, they all moved aside. 'Why bother? I mean, she's nothing, she's a stupid little dick wart.' 'Why Stephanie, I thought you'd never ask. She's hurt badly; I may need to take her with me. In fact, I will take her with me.' He leant over her and made a movement with his hands and the blood disappeared. 'She's suffering medium concussion.' He muttered to himself 'I must bid you goodbye.'  
  
He flew up to the hide out, with Sarah and without anyone knowing what he had planned, the other residence of the hide out had no idea that today would be the day they got their new member.  
  
When Mistofolees walked into the castle which was situated in the clouds everyone was very excited but at the same time surprised.  
  
'Oh wow, Missy, you've really out done your self!' Exclaimed a girl cat that was technicoloured called Sillabub.  
  
'It's a child, Missy you've ... made a mistake' said another girl cat this time clad in white. Her name was Victoria.  
  
'Oh, wow... a little buddy.' said a rather muscly male cat with a large distinct collar called Rum Tum Tugger.  
  
'Missy you ... wow, styles' said a brown and white male cat called Victor.  
  
'She's cool, alibi Niii lase`' this was a black patched male cat called Alonzo, expressing his happiness.  
  
'You better hope she has manners Missy unlike some others!' said a black and grey tabby male, called Munkustrap, pointing to Rum Tum Tugger.  
  
'She has manners, don't you worry about that,' said Mistofolees smiling proudly, then he shouted out down a corridor.  
  
'Mungojerrie, come here please.' Suddenly out of a nearby corridor rushed an orange tabby, puffed, looking excited and expecting, peered over Mistofolees's shoulders, he squeaked, Missy chuckled to himself.  
  
'Yes, this is your partner Jezzer.'  
  
'Oh wow,' he paused, overwhelmed 'what's her name?'  
  
'Sarah. I hope you don't mind her being a child but she has ... other strong capabilities, her magic will come naturally in the first couple of months then we can start group training.'  
  
'Oh no, I don't mind. Missy... I can't thank you enough.'  
  
Mistofolees took Sarah to a sky blue door, inside it was a bedroom. He put her into the bed and covered her up.  
  
'My team loves you, let's hope you love them.'  
  
And with those words he left the room, closing the door ever so silently.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Feeling the change When Sarah awoke she found she wasn't in a place she knew as she examined her room she saw a lava lamp. Now it had been her fascination as a small child about lava lamps, but they were basically useless without being on.  
  
'Clap your hands "honeykins."  
  
'W-what, huh, what?'  
  
'Here on the shelf, princess.' Sarah looked around and saw a small clay cat. 'Do you like the room?' It was the small cat, he was talking. It's a dream she thought. So she played along.  
  
'Don't know. No ... welcoming party?'  
  
'I'm afraid not miss. Do you, have you ... seen him?'  
  
'Who?'  
  
'Misto!' 'Yep! He's cute, like a kind of shadowed figure! Have you met him before?' Sarah looked up at the cat hopefully; the cat smiled, chuckled, overbalanced and fell. Sarah saw him fall and in almost slow motion his body changed and when the body connected with the floor it was a human.  
  
'Sorry, not good at staying a figurine for long.' The man spoke with a much deeper tone in his voice this time 'Missy will kill me. Man that hurt... oh ... I'm a human and you're not supposed to know that a human exists.' He waved pathetically in front of Sarah's face. Sarah got out of bed and gave the man, who was suddenly surprised by this gesture, help up.  
  
'You've met him? I'm sorry, I kind of ... like him, I think I've seen him before.'  
  
The man laughed hysterically again, gained control of himself and said,  
  
'You like him, you think he's cute, you think he's a shadowed figure ... sorry, know the guy, it's funny. You tell me more about your fantasy. I'll be psychiatrist boy and behave now.'  
  
'Well, I kinda saw him fly down from the sky and then stop this kid that was punching me, if it was flying? He seemed so...'  
  
At that moment the very person she was talking about entered the room and lent on the doorframe.  
  
'Totally, mind blowingly cute?'  
  
'No! Uncontrolled, unjustified and very unappealing.'  
  
'You, come here' he pointed to the man next to her that she'd just conversed with. The man got up and seemed very scared. This was not right!  
  
'Wait there Mr. "come in room without knocking and take psychiatrist figurine dude away from me", you just think you can stroll in and take the psychiatrist, prisoner in your little pupil camp well you've got another thing coming.' 'Mistofolees actually.' He said walking over to her. He stood above her, this was exactly what she didn't want, her knees started to feel like jelly and she felt like running and hiding. Her heart was pumping faster than her brainwaves. Her throat went very tight. Finally it became too much and she collapsed right into ... the psychiatrists' arms. The man over her disappeared. Sarah felt all dizzy and tired.  
  
'Woah there miss. Let me help you. I'm ... Richard, I figured you'd need my name 'cause, you know.'  
  
Richard helped her back into bed, lay on her sheets and talked till they went to sleep.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Heartless When Sarah woke in the morning she found that Richard was gone.  
  
'Richard?'  
  
Sarah rushed out to a large lounge room.  
  
'Where's Richard? Is, is he here?' Every one stopped and looked up. Tears started to flow out of Sarah's eyes, Mistofolees entered the room, striding elegantly, saw Sarah, with a turn and a swish of his cape he was gone. A man in a brownish cat suit that had a concerned look on his face said,  
  
'The man who just went out ... p-punished his puny arse.'  
  
'Victor!' said a girl cat in disgust. Sarah just couldn't take it she ran back to her bedroom, crouched up on her bed and cried. The door of Sarah's room opened and creaked like a rusty gate. In came an orange splashed cat with a white mask on his face. He was holding, and carefully balancing, what looked like a bowl of steaming soup. Sarah looked up from between her knees. The cat sat down.  
  
'Hi...how, how are you? No, no, no! Stupid, that's not the way to introduce yourself,' Sarah was amused by this little display of psycho-ness and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
'Are you okay?'  
  
'Oh! Yeah, I brought you some soup; I hoped you'd like it.' He grinned broadly.  
  
'Well, I am kind of peckish.' Sarah took the soup out of his hands and put it on her bedside table.  
  
'I feel for you. But, the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth is that no-one really likes Richard ... I mean, sorry to put you off him but he's kind of...' he lent closer to Sarah 'half gay.'  
  
'Half gay! I can't believe that, he seemed so masculine to me... brave in some kind of way.'  
  
'Any one who did what he did is a brave person. He, well, didn't obey Mistofolees's orders, and truthfully, I'm not either.'  
  
'Then if you knew that then how come you went into her room?' It was Mistofolees.  
  
'Why should you come in here then?' asked Sarah.  
  
'Well, did- did you see what I did to Richard... no, so leave me alone other wise that will happen not only to Mungojerrie but to you too.'  
  
'Mistofolees, I'm ashamed. Don't threaten her, she's a teenager you know how Silsy felt when you started acting like this. I don't understand why don't you just snap out of it you're acting so immaturely! Further more...'  
  
Mistofolees wasn't listening to a word Mungojerrie had said, he lifted his hands, lightening flashed and thunder boomed, Mungojerrie quickly shut up.  
  
She was in complete and utter despair, what could she do? She cried and to tell you the truth, Mistofolees felt sorry for her, a tear fell out of his eye. Mungojerries mouth fell wide open.  
  
'Jezzer,' he whispered quietly to Mungojerrie, 'fifteen minutes. Calm her down and then.'  
  
He was almost warning Markham of the danger he was about to encounter. Mistofolees left the room, and Mungojerrie sat on the bed beside Sarah. Sarah sobbed deep and long sobs.  
  
'He's so mean! Why is he like the way he is? Doesn't he have a heart?'  
  
'Oh, he does... some where?' And out side Mistofolees listened, his heart breaking, his eyes over flowing with tears. 'I am so stupid.' He said to himself 'I'm like the beast of this story, I should tell her the truth. It was never meant to be like this... I'm her enemy.'  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Feelings Mungojerrie told Sarah that he would go outside the door, she was afraid to let him go but she finally gave in. She came out and found that he was gone as she expected.  
  
'So, the man who just went out punished Mungie's puny arse too?' Sarah asked.  
  
The cat called Victor laughed half-heartedly, then sighed. So did Sarah.  
  
A Little while Later  
  
...  
  
'Can't you just... give way?' said an annoyed Victor. 'No, I have to stick to my duty.' 'You're duty? Your fucking duty is like prison camp!' Victor opposed again. Mistofolees threw him back.  
  
'Yeah, you brought her here and you were so excited! You wanted her to be here!' Said Silsy, the white cat with various patches of streaked black, and brown.  
  
'Yes, just to keep her locked up, in what was supposed to be her home!' said Alonzo, a black and white patched male cat. Mistofolees bent down he roared, lifted his arms, the thunder cracked and roared...  
  
Sarah was outside swinging on a swing on a tree when it started raining, violently. Sarah went inside,  
  
'Victor! Hey, do you know...?' Sarah was confused, where was Victor? 'Victor, Silsy, Z-man... I mean Alonzo?'  
  
They had all gone! Sarah walked down the corridor and into her bedroom... no one there! She walked out, there was Mistofolees walking down the corridor with the few CATS that were left, Victoria and Munkustrap...  
  
'You...' Sarah whispered violently, 'you made them disappear, didn't you?'  
  
Mistofolees nodded very slowly, both he, Vicky and Munkustrap got the feeling things were going to get wild.  
  
'You just can't help yourself, can you?' Sarah whispered, with her head down, a tear dropped and she quickly wiped the rest away 'You're selfish, mean and you don't care about anyone, do you? And you know what... I hate you for that... I hate you, IHATE YOU, IHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOU! AND I WANT TO GO HOME!' Yelled Sarah at Mistofolees, she ran off into her bedroom.  
  
'FINE WITH ME! GO HOME THEN!' Mistofolees yelled right back at her, tears ran down his face too spoiling his eye liner he pointed at her bedroom door and it glowed brightly.  
  
'You,' said Munkustrap, the grey tabby 'didn't take that seriously did you?' Mistofolees looked forward, nodded. He drew in a stuttered breath. He sighed and dropped his head and fell on his knees and screamed...  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Final Day Sarah went to school on Monday. She was miserable, she couldn't concentrate.  
  
'Class,' said the maths teacher Mr. Galom, 'If I have a number and the squared product of that number divided by 12 and multiplied by 0 then add 12 what is the original number.'  
  
All the class put up their hand, but Sarah,  
  
'Sarah, could you please tell the class what is the number that the squared product of that number divided by 12 and divided by 2 then add 6 you get twelve what is the original number?'  
  
'I don't know Mr Galom'  
  
'Well, HAVE YOU EVER CONSIDERED LEAVING THIS CLASSROOM!'  
  
Sarah cowered in her chair and she started to cry remembering the awful encounter she had with Mistofolees...  
  
'Oh no it's too much for wittol Sarwah.' said Mr. Galom. The class laughed.  
  
'The answer,' said Sarah in a whisper, determined to show Galom her nerve 'is twelve, sir.' she said.  
  
'And how exactly did you get that?' he asked.  
  
'Well it's not too hard,' said Sarah in a light voice 'I worked backwards, and swapped the equations around so... twelve minus 6, times by two, which equals twelve. Times by two equals 144 and that's a squared number and that is 12 times 12, so that means it's 12!'  
  
'Yes...' said a suspicious Mr Galom.  
  
After school Sarah went out of class and saw a large gang of street kids from class they were all hanging around suspiciously.  
  
'Hey Sarwah, too much for you to handle!'  
  
'Oh yes.' said Sarah stupidly.  
  
The gang seemed all to nod at the leader, Ben, undoubtedly, and started to gain on Sarah.  
  
Ben stepped out of the crowd and pushed Sarah against a ladder.  
  
'Climb Up!'  
  
Sarah started to climb and when she got to the top she got on the roof and stood up. Suddenly she heard a voice in her head.  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
'HUH! Who are you?'  
  
Ben looked at Sarah confused; he was being talked to...  
  
"It's me Mistofolees! Look, I'm sorry but I."  
  
'Go away!' said Sarah. 'I don't need your help after what you did to them and me.'  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. I can't be everything you want. Just call me though, if you need any."  
  
'Oh would you just shut-up, I don't need any help!'  
  
'Would you just shut the fuck up with the talking, okay' he stepped forward.  
  
Sarah walked back from the advancement of Ben and fell off the edge of the roof.  
  
'Help,' she whispered frantically, 'please help.'  
  
Suddenly she felt arms around her, supporting her, and she hung on to them and nuzzled deeply into them.  
  
'Are you okay?' asked Mistofolees, leaning down towards her.  
  
From the roof top Ben saw Sarah, fall then disappear for a few seconds, then the air about a meter down started to shimmer and there was the super hero, Mistofolees, and in his arms was Sarah, she fought back the tears.  
  
'Are you sure you're okay?' asked Mistofolees.  
  
Sarah looked up, 'yes, I guess so.'  
  
Mistofolees nuzzled Sarah on the neck.  
  
'Mistofolees?' asked Sarah.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Can you take me home...to our home? I hated it down here.'  
  
Mistofolees looked at Sarah.  
  
'Of course, I'd love to, I'd absolutely love to.'  
  
  
  
That night Sarah and Mistofolees were talking in Sarah's bedroom.  
  
'Why did you act like that?' asked Sarah.  
  
'I kind of felt it was my responsibility to look after you, but I took that responsibility too far.'  
  
'Missy, can you promise me that you can bring back Richard, Mungojerrie, Victor, Silsy, and Z-man... Alonzo.'  
  
Mistofolees looked at Sarah weirdly.  
  
'You've made your own nickname for Alonzo?'  
  
'OH with your permission please!' 'Why "Z-man" 'Because he has a "Z" in his name! I know stupid, but effective! Now back to the others.'  
  
'I can't promise, but I can try.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Because the stuff that makes them disappear is evil, and now, I don't feel like doing any evil any more.' He paused in deep contemplation. 'There's and "unless" isn't there?' Misto got and a walked out of the room his cape flowed, suddenly he stopped and turned around. You'll have them back in minimum... four days.' He walked out.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
In his room  
  
Sarah was glad to be back to be in the hide out. She had a more comfortable bed here and even though she didn't feel completely safe in the hide out she felt somewhat better to be there. Mistofolees put Sarah to bed. 'Now if you get scared or if you feel unsafe or any thing like that, even if you can't sleep. I'll always be just down the hall in the maroon door, okay. Don't hesitate to call on me.' He rugged her up and then left the room...  
  
The corridor was dark and Sarah woke up to get a drink, when she went out her door she saw an awful site. 'So, you escaped my trap did you. You have kept Sarah here and managed to fool her that you, all along, were the master behind the disappearances!' said a man conversing with Mistofolees. He was taller than Mistofolees, dressed in long robes of charqui green he had blackish grey hair, which was very long, he had a beard and moustache and he looked very weird. Mistofolees looked frail, weak and tired his body almost gave out vibes of pain. 'Yes, your point?' He answered exhaustively. 'Well, she still thinks you're the bad guy but she'll never know you are protecting her, won't she! And more, not the enemy and that I am behind all of this, your weakening Mistofolees and now even you can't save yourself, let alone her.' Misto dropped his head. 'No, Jamine. She probably never will know that you are doing this.' 'You know why?' asked Jamine raspily. Misto shook his head very solemnly. 'Because you're not going to be here to tell her.' Suddenly a sparkling, silver, bubbling cloud started to swirl around Mistofolees, Mistofolees's expression changed to a looked of sheer surprise and utter horror. Mistofolees dropped to his knees. 'Jamine, what more can I do? I've given you everything. even my very own soul. What more do you want from me.' Sarah was amazed, he was on his knees weak and pleading, she felt guilty, she felt she needed to help Mistofolees, she felt desperate, like him. 'Nooooo!' shouted Sarah. Both Jamine and Mistofolees looked up. 'You can't take him! You just can't!' 'No Sarah, don't!' 'They can't take you Misto! You're my only hope! You need me as much as I need you. I'm sorry Mistofolees.' 'I'll go quietly Sarah, just don't try to save me. I'm not your only hope.' he sighed. 'No! Don't give up hope! How about Richard and the others, I want them back and I don't want you to go with them!' Sarah ran towards Misto... 'Noooooooooooooooooo...'  
  
Sarah woke with a sweat on her head... a dream; it had all been a dream. She lay back down. 'No!' she said re-awaking from a quick snooze and the dream reminiscing in her head. "Now if you get scared or if you feel unsafe or any thing like that, even if you can't sleep. I'll always be just down the hall in the maroon door, okay. Don't hesitate to call on me" Sarah remembered Misto's words and so she started down the hallway, to Mistofolees's room. She knocked. The door swung open there was a frail Mistofolees. 'Why did you do that? Why did you try to help me? Why did you help me?' he said glaring at her almost angry. 'I didn't try to. Honest.' 'Your heart and your mind led you to me, in your dream. It was supposed to be carried out but it was a dream. Now Jamine has gone, for the moment, but I am frail and I can hardly stand. That's the good part but he will come back, probably stronger. Come in, for the mean time, don't be scared.' He paused then added quietly 'I'm the real Mistofolees.' The bed was silhouetted against the moonlight. 'Don't be shy, come to the edge of the bed.' Sarah came to the edge and it almost dwarfed her. She felt two hands grab her around the waist and lift her over the top of the bed, she scrambled onto the bed. Mistofolees jumped up onto the bed too, he almost fell back but Sarah caught him. Misto paused. 'You're so weak that you can't even do anything.' 'Yes, Jamine has drained me of my. powers.' 'It looks like your.' 'Powers. I know.' He glared at her. 'I wasn't going to say...' 'Shh! I know what you're going to say. It's right but if he finds out he can stop that plug and tap into my real powers. This is why I'm frail.' She was going to say nutrition. 'I don't understand, then you were lying about how you did evil?' 'Yes.' 'Just to save me?' 'Yes.' His tone stayed very much straight. Why? It was a.' 'Dream. I know. You lead yourself to me. The dream cancelled out and became reality and forced Jamine out of my body.' 'You even gave your soul away?' 'Yes, I live only as a vision now. Here because I have body but no soul.' Sarah leant over and kissed him, she didn't know why, but she did. He kissed her too, her stomach jerked back. 'Thankyou. I should have realised.' He ran his hand over her face. 'No! Seriously, I didn't expect you to.' He leant over and nuzzled her on the cheek. 'What was that?' 'A nuzzle, I am a cat you know.' 'A cat? Mistofolees, you don't do that 24/7 you're not really a cat.' Mistofolees laughed. 'What?' 'You open your mouth before your brain can gather the facts.' 'Well, you're a human. You're not a cat.' 'WRONG! I am cat more than I am human. In fact, I have no human blood in me, like you. You have no human blood, and that's no joke.' 'So you mean. you're a cat?' 'Yes, to some extent. You will start to act like one sometime, pick up habits, mew, stretch, need 13 hours of rest but then it will wear off and so you don't that sort of thing unless your body requires it.' 'Okay then.' she said sarcastically. 'Can I stay here for a while, I'm still kind of...' 'Scared? Yes, you can stay here, lie down please. Get comfortable.' Sarah lay down and she felt a large arm, very muscular come over her. 'That doesn't feel like your arm.' 'Well, you're feeling what you want to feel because I've got no soul.' Sarah, feeling slightly foolish, moved closer to Mistofolees. She felt his arm close in around her, 'cold?' He moved a cover of his bed over her. Sarah suddenly felt a sudden rush of safeness like a protective covering had been thrown over her. But then Mistofolees jiggled... 'Shit!' 'What?' 'It's Jayce, look, I have an alter ego that lives within me and well...' 'Well, what.' 'Well, you're coming with me!' 'Misto...'  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Jayce  
  
Mistofolees got up, and a bright light surrounded him he'd become a different silhouette. Then he charged out the door of the bedroom almost throwing Sarah off her feet as she was jerked around. 'Hold onto me!' he yelled firmly and Sarah jumped onto his hip. He squatted slightly and then took flight into the air. 'Ah!' yelled Sarah, surprised by the sudden take off. 'Misto, where are you taking me!' 'I'm not Misto.' he said quietly. 'Who are you?' 'I'm evil, okay, evil!' 'You're not evil.' Sarah said with a "what are you talking about" tone. 'I am, okay!' He pulled her close and then she replied. 'That's not evil... just pathetic.' He pushed her head close to his and he touched his lips to hers... bliss, thought Sarah. 'That wasn't evil, that was nice.' she whispered. 'You... liked that?' 'Yeah, you're supposed to and plus I just gave one out!' she said stupidly. He was quiet from then on. They flew to a dark city street scene and they landed below a building. 'Misto you're scaring me. Please take me back home.' 'I'M NOT MISTO!' yelled the man, Sarah squeaked. 'Oh, then. Who are you?' 'I'm JAYCE. Don't get your little ideas, okay' He jumped up to the top of the building, Sarah tried to follow him. Then she saw a green flash surround her; it lifted her up into the sky and onto the top of the building. 'What?' Yelled Jayce at the expression of sulkiness on Sarah's face. 'Oh, build a bridge!' He ran across the top of the building and jumped, Sarah heard a swooshing sound as he leapt. Sarah took a run at it and tried to jump across. Jayce pointed his finger at her and she was again surrounded by a green light that lifted her over the distance of the building. 'How do you do that?' 'Do what.' Said Jayce agitatedly. 'You know, the long fly-y, jumpy thing-y.' 'That?' 'Yeah. I mean you're no human, right?' 'No, but I'm an animal.' He smiled, then went back to frowning quickly. 'Ya know Jayce, you can let go sometimes. You don't have to be always evil.' 'The jump.' He said, raising his eyebrows 'I use my instincts. You can always rely on them. It's nothing really. If you're a human, you're slow compared to a cat, or a reptile. like me.' 'You're a reptile.' 'Yep!' he said smiling. He shook his head. 'I shouldn't do this. You're getting into me again.' He turned away then lunged at her then he had fangs and a fork tongue. It was only a blur though. Sarah over balanced and fell. Jayce jumped over the side and caught her. 'Sorry. I wasn't meant to freak you out like that. I just don't do "nice." Sarah tripped again and fell into Jayce's arms he picked her back up and smiled at her. This was the first time she'd ever seen him properly, he had a rectangle face with a crew cut, and he looked pretty young. His clothes were all baggy and cool he had a good fashion sense according to Sarah. This was a good checking out time and Sarah took the opportunity. I guess it was the same for Jayce as he was checking Sarah out too. 'So, you're liking it with Misto?' he asked blankly, like in deep contemplation. 'Ah yeah, I mean I guess so.' 'Cool.' He drew closer to her and she drew to him they started to kiss. His arms folded around her hair she rested her arms on his shoulders he suddenly jerked back 'I mean totally cracked and shat!' he put her down and shoved her away with not an idea that he was being very weird. He turned and crossed his arms like a child "I am such a half wit! I am flirting with her and I'm trying to stay evil. Jayce, not a good combination." he thought. 'Don't try you're little mind charm again, that wasn't supposed to happen!' 'But I...' 'Don't you dare question me, you obey me, that is my rule! And the rule goin' down here, is mine!' He jumped across to the next building, she tried again but of course Jayce helped her over again. They walked across this building Sarah occasionally stopping to catch a glimpse at the stars. Condensation was all about them and the old fashioned chimney didn't help that. Suddenly out of the dense fog an out line appeared, strange as it may seem, one familiar to Sarah. 'Jayce, how very nice to see you.' said a raspy, low and cold voice. 'It was predicted, I expect. Your greatness has power.' 'True, but who is this... has she come to join the Chyrsteal forces.' 'No, she is a companion of the Cats.' 'Good, tie her up and then kill her.' 'Sir, I was thinking about hostage.' Suddenly his form came into sight. 'Jamine.' Sarah rasped evilly. 'Have we met?' 'You slime bag, you absolute pig, you power hungry son of a...' 'Kill her Jayce, and kill her NOW!' 'Sir, she is daughter of the Princes highest and companion to the birds and the apocalypse.' 'What shit are you on?' asked Sarah. 'Jayce, you are lying.' Rasped Jamine. 'No sir. I'm not lying! She doesn't understand. She is less than a week new.' 'Is this true, child.' 'In fact there is only one answer... the truth will set you free.' said Sarah, suddenly looking blankly at Jamine. 'What the...' said Jamine. 'She is reciting sir, listen.' 'When seeing through a mirror it will not reflect the truth nor lies but the backward world we see within ourselves.' 'Yes, tell me more about the apocalypse what is their secret to power?' 'Seven roses...' 'Seven roses, the secret to power. highly unlikely! Oh, a riddle! Jayce, note this.' 'All a different shape and size.' 'She is referring to something Jayce, this is the secret!' 'The first one, bright red stands tall and is strong. But always tries to help the other roses in hope to be thanked with food.' 'Tall and strong, yes, yes! Go on!' 'The second is small: a dim colour grey, and steals food, water and strength from the others.' 'From the others.' repeated Jayce scribbling quickly. 'The third is long and gangly it mopes on the ground, half withered from no sunlight but very fat from food and watching bugs and beetles pass it by.' 'Bugs... ah, evil... note it Jayce!' 'The forth sees opportunities not as something you take up if you want it but to get it would be a great addition.' 'Go, keep going!' 'The fifth, is shy and hates the others only out of their fortune and it's suffering.' 'Oh wonderful!' 'The sixth hates every one and every thing, it doesn't communicate and isn't shy to speak it's mind.' 'Oh, fill us with knowledge and power!' 'The seventh we are not sure of it hides but also speaks. It enjoys the morning sunshine but with happiness it weeps.' 'Brilliant! Wonderful, say more... no, what is it! I need more power!' 'Well sir, roses are pretty. They might be talking about people?' 'No numbskull! Be more creative. You're creative aren't you?' 'It's the seven deadly sins.' Said a voice. Every one turned...  
  
Chapter 8  
  
When evil actually is good and vice versa.  
  
'It's the seven deadly sins.' Every body turned around. Suddenly Jayce started to wheeze and he put his hand around his throat. Sarah turned back to where the voice had come from, she had only been pretending to bide time. She saw nothing and no one. 'The first rose represents pride. Always boasting of it's achievements.' Footsteps tapped the concrete building. Jayce had started to turn blue from choking himself. 'The second is greed. Always wanting everything and even stealing things too.' An out line was now barely visible. Jayce now closed his eyes he had let go of his throat but he'd put his hands away from his body like in great pain 'The third is sloth. Being lazy and eating things with no exercise all day!' Now the out line was clearly visible. Jayce shook violently. 'The forth is gluttony. People think they need everything so they get every thing that they see.' The footsteps got louder and louder. Jayce started to wheeze and chough again. 'The fifth is jealousy. Miserable because others are better than they are.' You could see the sparkles on his coat glinting through the smoke. 'The sixth is anger. Unable to control it's thoughts which is usually brought up by being miserable.' Now you could see the full out line just behind their vision. 'The seventh is the human race. Very cruel yet very understanding at times. The most deadly sin of all.' He stepped into the light. Jayce sank below the smoke.  
  
'Jayce, no! Come back!' She ran to him and felt through the smoke until she came to his body...  
  
'Don't feel sorry for him!' 'He's a human too, have respect!' 'No, I won't. He hurt you and that's hurt Missy. He's been given a full false identity. If you actually knew him you would say that he wouldn't hurt a flea on the hair of the team.' 'I don't understand.' She turned and looked at the man. It was Mistofolees. 'Misto?' He smiled. ' No, I'm not the Mistofolees you know. I am a different Mistofolees. You can call me Missy.' 'Could you please tell me what happened?' 'Yes, of course come over here.' She looked at him interestingly and started to make her way across to the other Mistofolees. 'No! Don't!' Jayce objected. He'd got up again. 'No, Jayce! You're evil remember!' 'You don't understand! Your life's in danger, I'm second in charge, I have to save you!' 'No, you're not and my life is not in danger! You're the only one that makes my life in danger.' Jayce bowed his head and Sarah continued to go to Mistofolees on the other side of the building. 'Nice effort Jayce. Too bad.' Said Misto blankly. Suddenly he went to his back leg and thrust his arms out. Sarah was blasted back into a wall. 'Sarah don't you feel bad that Jayce was actually telling the truth. Lesson 1 allies and enemies can be one and the same!' 'Well done my little Misto impersonator. you do a good job.' Both Jamine and Misto laughed a deep cold laugh. Sarah felt cold and alone and then she felt no more.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Misto's special ways  
  
When Sarah woke up she felt warm and comforted even though she'd just been unconscious. Mistofolees was on top of her and he was licking her frantically. 'Erg! Get off me you perving, little shit!' 'Sarah! You're okay!' He said getting off her. 'It's me!' He said, 'I'm the real Mistofolees.' Sarah had a churning urge to believe him, he was frail and thin but she couldn't believe her self she had to stick by her thoughts. He started to follow her as she had started to walk away. 'Where's Jayce?' 'You seriously don't believe me do you.' 'No, I don't! Now, where's Jayce?' 'Right here.' Jayce's voice drifted into her ear, her eyes widened. 'Jayce?' She turned around and there was Mistofolees smiling. 'Jayce?' she asked again. 'No,' his voice was different again 'I'm not Jayce, he's inside my head remember?' 'How come I could hear his voice?' 'Turn around, do you want him back? Coz if it's the only way you'll trust me then...' 'I-I don't want to disappoint you but, yeah, I wanna talk to him.' 'Okay then, turn around.' Sarah did very slowly. She heard and sucking sound then she felt arms fold around her body. 'Sarah, you're okay! Misto must have saved you!' 'It was him!' Sarah said ecstatically. 'What did you expect?' He turned her around and kissed her again his tongue moved around her mouth, she held his head and kissed him too. '.Hmmm, that was nice.' Said Jayce as he licked his lips. 'You're a lovely lady, can I walk you home?' Sarah started to blush bright red. 'That's a "yes" in your language?' She nodded. 'Change the walk to carry?' She nodded and smiled 'How about a fly?' 'Is Mistofolees okay?' 'At a time like this? You ask about Misto?' 'Sorry, I can't help it. I just can't stop thinking about him. Who was that Misto-imitator?' 'That was wizard Cohen. I should of realised I just would of gone back into Misto if it was the other one.' 'Another? There is another?' 'I didn't say that.' 'Oh, I'll keep it quiet. Misto, is he okay?' 'Stop thinking about bloody Misto.' 'No! I'm worried. I want to know how he is. I'm thinking about him.' 'Let me help you not to.' He lent towards her and brushed her hair. 'Jayce? Could you just take me back home?' Jayce looked disgruntled. 'Uh, yeah okay.' He held out his hand and picked Sarah up. They started to fly back Jayce was very happy that Sarah had survived and deep down inside felt good that he'd done something right for a change.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Return of the friendly kind  
  
Jayce landed back at the hide out and took Sarah back in only Munkustrap was there. 'Don't you dare ask me where Emma is Misto. I can't. oh! Jayce, it's you?' 'Later Scruff, ok?' He led Sarah into Misto's bedroom. 'So! You want your friends' back?' 'Mm hmm.' Sarah said nodding. 'Hmm. I think I'll be able to do that.' 'Oh, you will? Jayce you're a hero!' 'I'm not the real hero. Misto's the one you should be saying that to, after all. He is the one behind all this.' Jayce pushed her behind. 'Now watch out, stay behind me! Because this could get a bit dangerous.' Jayce led her outside and she followed, he led her down the long corridor and knocked the AAPT smart chat jingle on the door. He opened it again and there was a deep, dark area. He chanted. 'What did you say, chant, what ever?' 'A special language it said: from the darkness of hell come back to the arisen world of the prince, 1st neo genesis and. apocalypse's sons and daughters.' A wind started to rise, a crack appeared in the earth and a red glow came out of it. Sparks flew from the crevice and steam poured from it. The steam gathered to forms and when it cleared standing there were Victor, Sillabub, Alonzo, and Mungojerrie. 'Where's Richard?' asked Sarah. Jayce looked guilty. 'WHERE IS HE!' she yelled. Jayce suddenly closed his eyes and he collapsed on the floor. The others ran over to him. 'Okay, I think he's changing.' Said Sillabub. 'Every one, we know what to do.' 'We do? Oh yeah! We do!' Said Victor. They all gathered around him. A light blasted out and it blinded Sarah for a second and we she could see and the others parted there was Richard, panting slightly on the floor. 'Richard!' said Sarah ecstatically. 'Ooh, I love you!' she hugged him hard, then she pulled away slightly, and looked at him with concern. 'Richard, you're gay?' She asked almost disbelievingly. Richard screwed up his mouth and then reached inside his right, shirt pocket and he pulled out of it a necklace, which bore the female sign on it and a ½ symbol. Sarah gripped her lip. 'Richard? I don't know what to say.' 'Just say that you'll accept me. You did when you didn't know.' 'Yeah, but that was different. Richard, I've never met any one like you.' 'I think I'm going to be sick.' Said Victor and walked away. 'You're funny, you're really cool, I don't reckon any body could match that.' 'You really think that?' asked Richard. 'Yeah, really. I like you Richard. I really like you.' 'Oh, honey. Come here and give me squeeze.' Sarah walked to him, hugged him, nuzzled his arm and held on to him. A rumble emitted from the crevice. Richard picked Sarah up and moved away. 'You guys come here, I don't think it's safe.' 'Oh, Richard!' The others huffed while they all hit their heads, put "L" signs on their foreheads, tapped their temple and stuff. They all jumped over the crevice, smoke poured from it and a shadowed figure walked towards them. 'That doesn't look too good.' Said Victor. 'Think "dead" okay.' Said a raspy voice, except it wasn't Jamine. 'Welcome to the doom realm.' Static hair came off him like a hairy cactus his eyes glowed red. 'Hello, hello, hello, a new little Indian sex slave, how pretty.' A hand reached out of the smoke, it was scarred. Sarah squeaked and leant back into Richard, Richard slapped the hand. 'Go away! Go on, get off.' He said like an annoyed girl. Sarah could see the figure through the smoke, his mouth curled maliciously. He lifted his hands and Richard let out a scream and dropped to the floor, 'You are all powerless without Mistofolees aren't you?' Mungojerrie stepped forward. 'Victor, every one come here, hold my hand.' Everyone linked hands a light shivered down their arms and glowed on them, even Sarah felt it through her. 'Now raise your hands.' Every one did this. 'Mistofolees, I really need you for this but. hey you guys what did Misto always say about this needing help stuff?' Every one looked around. "When ever there is need in me, for what ever reason you can always guarantee that I'll be there, even if I'm not there figuratively speaking.'" Mistofolees's voice spoke from Richard, it echoed slightly. He glowed multiplied and then moulded back into Mistofolees's form; it was wispy and ghostly. His form wasn't weak and thin now he was filled out and muscular.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Misto's Massage  
  
'Man, you seriously know how to freak a guy out you know.' 'Do you want help? If you do I'll just increase the power input slightly, you guys have really worked up an effort here.' 'Mistofolees, how nice to see you.' Said the voice. 'Mungojerrie, let me into your place, I didn't realise how serious. get Sarah out of the chain, she can't endure this much power.' 'Yes, freak out Mistofolees, you were good at it at the best of times.' Mistofolees muttered something under his breath. A sudden shock wave thundered down the chain of arm and the glow brightly flashed and sparked. 'When I say now throw your hands up. now.' The guy hadn't moved it bounced off him and fizzled. 'Ka ne, o leaset. now.' Again they raised their hands and this time it shocked the man, he jolted slightly then fell in a heap on the floor. 'Uh uh, don't drop hands yet. Come on, I'll keep you guys conscious. You are all very weak now and if I let you go then, boom!' All of them followed out the door and one by one went into the bedroom doors and came out with one less. Until only Mistofolees, Sarah and a very hurt, grazed and unconscious looking Richard were left. Mistofolees plonked Richard's body on the table. 'So, Jayce tells me you're a good kisser.' His body moved like he'd been slapped or punched. Mistofolees laughed, 'sorry Jayce.' 'Tell Jayce that he's a good kisser too.' Sarah smiled, embarrassedly. Mistofolees went over to Richard and started to take his shirt off, then rub him like massaging his ribs and body. 'Who was that?' 'That? Oh, it's Macavity. I'd stay away from the basement if I were you though.' 'Don't worry I won't go in there.' Mistofolees paused. 'Are you okay? I mean, like, body or shock-wise. I could rub you down too, if you wanted?' 'No, I. don't like people. you know, taking off, looking.' she made frantic gestures with her arms and hands. 'Okay then, I won't. You think I would take your shirt off?' he looked at her. 'Why do that? You know, rub Richard.' Said Sarah, changing the subject. 'It's the only way he'll come back alive.' 'So. he's dead.' 'Clinically, yes. Really, no.' Richard let out a violent hiccup. 'Oh, honey. Would you get me a drink of water please, I got a bad case of the hibubs.' Again he hiccupped violently, Sarah and Misto looked at each other then giggled. 'Here,' said Misto producing a glass of water from out of thin air 'now don't call me honey again.' 'Misto? Oh great, did I call you honey?' 'Yes, you did.' 'Oh! Man!' He hopped off the desk and his expression changed slightly, to kind of serious. 'Look, doctor we have patient! I think we need to give this one cardiac!' He went up to Sarah lifted her up and onto the desk and forced her head onto the table. She laughed and giggled. 'Clear!' He yelled and pushed hard on her sides. She laughed and expelled air. 'No, we're losing her! Quick.' He turned her over and started to rub her back. 'Richard! Stop it!' She said, 'I love you hun but stop it.' 'Ooh, she likes me.' Richard looked at Mistofolees and raised his eyebrows. Suddenly Misto crumpled over and fell to the floor. 'Ah, Misto? Could ya tell us what's going on.' Mistofolees looked up his eyes had turned a bright yellow.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Jamine, the doomed  
  
Sarah leant back, intimidated. 'Misto?' asked Sarah, then she realised 'Jamine! He's trying to get back into Mistofolees!' Sarah then saw a shadowy figure. It loomed up. Richard jumped in front of Mistofolees. 'You don't get past me, you don't get into him!' He paced Jamine well, back and forth, back and forth. Then Jamine passed into Richard who shook then resumed into Jamine's form. 'No! Richard!' Sarah suddenly leapt onto Jamine's back and he swung around, he couldn't throw Sarah off and if he went back into ghost form he would be too weak to go into Misto's body. So, he stayed with Sarah on his back and continued to turn around. Sarah's mind was whizzing, she didn't know how, or why she had jumped on to Jamine's back. She struggled to stay hold, to do so she just tuned out and thought about something else, then a memory came flooding back. She saw Jayce and his smile. 'I use my instincts. You can always rely on them. It's nothing really.' Then she thought of Mistofolees, poor and frail. 'WRONG! I am cat more than I am human. In fact, I have no human blood in me, like you.' She clicked. I'm a cat! She thought, I have instincts! I'm a cat.She lost herself in a deep thought, then she lifted up her hand, it happened almost in slow motion. Her hand, raised, was brought down upon his back and claws sunk into the back of Jamine. 'Arrgggghhh!' Screamed Jamine. Sarah was thrown off Jamine at a great speed and she hit the wall nearby. She groaned in pain and slid uncomfortably down the wall. A moment later she heard another groan and then a rush of a pair of footsteps. 'Sarah?' breathed Mistofolees hoarsely. He pulled her onto her lap and stroked her face. Sarah smiled painfully as blood started to trickle down her face. 'Misto.' she breathed heavily. 'Shh, shh, shh, shh' he said hushing her 'you need not speak, I'm here now.' 'W- what happened to Jamine? I-I sunk my claws into him and he screamed and I fell off and.' he put a finger to her lips. 'Jamine has died, any claws sunk into bad blood who isn't a cat is immediately killed, doing that he's been taken out of my body and Richard's. I'd been transforged. That's when another intelligent being with power over you takes control of your body by forcing himself into you by certain means. Don't get me wrong though, I'm very strong, I was just stupid. I let him play me. He said he'd make a deal with me and he just kept doing so. I just kept playing until I was too weak and he...' He dropped his head then slowly waved a hand over her head, the blood disappeared. 'There.it will heal the sore but I can't heal the concussion, it's pretty bad. so claws.' 'Yeah.' she laughed and then she winced. 'Shh, rest, you have done so much for everyone you must be tired. In saying that you actually shouldn't have done that Sarah. You could have killed yourself and you could die, even now! Sarah, I don't want to loose you, I've never failed to raise a cat. and to loose you would just. you're going to be a good asset to the team Sarah. You think with your brain and your heart not your genitals, your muscles or your stomach. We need a younger person and you can be taught by the others and so they feel a kinship. don't go Sarah, I need you, we need you. don't die.' 'At least,' she breathed 'at least I know you're safe, and the others are safe, that you're here with me and that I can do it. I'm a cat, Mistofolees. I'm a cat.' She sighed. Misto closed her eyes and picked her up and put her into her bedroom. He walked back out and pick up Richard, slung him over his shoulder and took him to his bedroom. Mistofolees walked back out and looked at the remains of Jamine, he picked it up with his psychic powers and placed it into a box. He knew what it was, Jamine's heart. if you could call a pulsating mass of black oil, a heart.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Here comes the sun.  
  
It was morning in the cloud castle and the smell of bacon and cheese pan jacks wafted through the air. 'Ready guys. this is called the "Triple Twist and Flip!" Cried Richard as every one gathered round. '1' every one counted '2. 3!' The pan jack was thrown up into the air it twisted awkwardly around three times and Richard caught it back in the pan. Sarah heard Richard fuzzily say. She got up and slowly made her way to the end of the passageway and leant against the doorframe. Everyone suddenly hushed and Mistofolees came over, he put his arms around her and smiled. 'Hello, welcome back!' 'Hi.' she smiled weakly, then stumbled, Misto caught her. 'Oh.' She stuttered 'thankyou.' 'Is Macavity dead?' said Mungojerrie, looking at Sarah, then at Mistofolees. 'No,' answered Mistofolees sorrowfully 'he was just forced out of my body.' Sarah looked at Mistofolees, he looked better than she'd last seen him but he wasn't exactly "Mr. Fighting Fit!" Mistofolees picked Sarah up and walked over to the table and sat down in a chair. 'So, are you okay?' 'I don't know. you tell me!' he smiled and then licked her up the face. He stopped 'sorry got a bit carried away there.' He looked down at his feet 'Sarah, I'm going to have to go away now. Go away for quite a long while.' Sarah looked up at him. 'Mistofolees, I.' 'I know you've just got to know me, and everything, but you must understand. I need to get stronger and I can't do that. I could get killed, not just when you've started. maybe later but not now.' 'So what, you're just gonna leave her are you?' said Victor. 'Well. no, she'll have you guys, and while she has you guys she won't get hurt, will she!' He leaned up close to him and stared. 'Err. no sir.' said Victor and shook his head rapidly. 'Good.' he said. He got up and put Sarah on the chair and lifted his hand, a sparkling cloak flew to his hand, and he swung it around himself and clipped it up. 'I'll only be gone for. well, I don't know how long he'll be gone for to be honest.' he sighed and ruffled Sarah's hair. 


End file.
